


Confession

by Xephin



Series: Yogshipping Week - Xephmadia [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the yogslash shipping week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> http://yogshipweek.tumblr.com/

"Lom', I have to be honest with you."

Lomadia was not expecting those words. She was expecting him to say 'I love you' or 'me and Honeydew are going on another adventure' but no, he had to say something completely different.

"I have to tell you about my past."

She had always said that Xephos' past didn't matter to her even if he did remember it, that it was only now that she cared about. Xephos had always smiled and kissed her gently to thank her. This time, however, was different.

Xephos sat her down on the couch and began to pace across the room, crossing her about 13 times before he finally began to speak.

"I remember."

Lomadia didn't need him to elaborate, she knew exactly what he was on about so she didn't interrupt and just nodded instead. The way his mouth formed a thin, tight line was clear evidence that Xephos wanted-no, needed- to tell her.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me after this. I know you've said that you wouldn't care about what I have done but..." he trailed off and held up a hand when Lomadia opened her mouth to argue.

"Just let me say this, please?"

Again, Lomadia nodded and sat up straighter. If Xephos needed to speak then she would let him. Xephos took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it. I have a daughter back at my home planet."

To say that the news wasn't a shock would be a lie. Lomadia's eyes widened and she moved closer to the edge of her seat. A daughter? Lomadia had expected many things from previous partners to law breaking but it had never crossed her mind that Xephos could have had a family on his planet. Before she could say anything, Xephos began to speak again.

"Her name was Mira. I didn't love her mother but I loved her very much. If I had known sooner I would have told you. You have to know that." he rushed, stopping his pacing to face Lomadia directly. "Please, you have to know that I didn't love the woman."

"Xeph, sweetie," Lomadia stood up and embraced Xephos. "It doesn't matter, even if you did love her it doesn't change a single thing. I love you and I know you love me and want to be with me. When I meet your daughter she will be welcome here anytime, just like you are."  Her voice was soft as she wiped away a few tears that had fell from Xephos' eyes. "I really do love you and nothing you can say will change that."

Every word she said was the truth but Lomadia couldn't help but wonder what the mother of Xephos' child looked like. Was she pretty? Did she act like Lomadia or was she completely different?

Xephos nodded and held onto her tighter. "You would really like Mira. I think she would like you, too."

Lomadia smiled and brushed her hand through his hair in a comforting manner. "If she's anything like you, of course I would."

Tilting his head to make eye contact, he said "I'm going to find her with Honeydew and Lalna. I wanted you to come but there isn't enough room in the ship."

She nodded and sighed. "I don't want you to go but I can't stop you. This is what you have to do, right?"

Xephos hummed in agreement. "I promise you, I will be back as soon as I can. You'll get to meet her, I promise."

Lomadia kissed him gently and pulled away. "I guess you have to go, then?"

Xephos didn't answer her question and instead just whispered, "I love you."

She smiled sadly and walked him to the door. "I'll be waiting so don't take too long," Lomadia joked, jabbing him in the shoulder. "You know I don't like to wait."

"Don't worry, it would be like I was never gone." He replied with a wink before kissing her and shutting the door behind him.

Lomadia wished it was true.


End file.
